By Your Side Even After Death
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Sebastian took Ciel’s soul but he is finding it rather hard to move on. Slight morbid warning
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Sebastian took Ciel's soul but he is finding it rather hard to move on. Slight morbid warning

**By Your Side Even After Death**

The cold lifeless body sat elegantly on the bench. The demon grinned. Even dead there was a certain amount of charm to the Earl. The color left his face because his blood stop pumping through his veins.

Reaching out Sebastian touched the cold cheek running his bare fingers over the whole face like he did moments ago when the boy was alive. What was next? He had nothing to do now.

He sat next to his ex-master just waiting to be summoned again. He didn't move for days on end the smell or the corpse wasn't at all bad to him. In fact he actually liked the scent of Ciel. Normally after one's meal then would drop the body someone and let someone else find it. To keep one was slightly different it meant that you actually like serving your meal.

Ciel was by far his favorite pry. Never before had the butler felt so "alive." The impure soul of his master was truly a delicacy dare he say it but he was slightly upset it was over.

Sebastian continued to sit next to the rotting flesh awaiting his next victim. Then he called; his new master. The demon stood brushing off his clothes making sure they were clean for his next appearance. He turned to look at his master once more. His lips were pressed into a thin line not showing any emotion. Respectfully he bowed and kissed the bony hand of the Phantomhive heir.

"I must go now I don't know when I will see you next." He paused as if waiting for a reply he knew would never come. He let the limb go watching it fall to the bench cracking the palm area. Then Sebastian left.

A heart beat of a small boy raced faster then a race car. His pants echoing throughout the cold night. His shoelace untied while running eventually leading him to trip and hit the hard dirty ground. The boy sat up immediately but it was too late for his was surrounded. "You no longer have faith for that you have summoned me. Let us now make a contract!" A loud voice came from now where.

The child looked around then back up at his attackers. They were grinning at him the voice unnoticed by them. "Help me!" The boy shouted closing his eyes not caring what other though about him crying out like that.

"Yes, My Lord." The child's eyes stayed shut when he felt no pain from his attackers. He covered his face when the boy let out a blood curdling scream. When he opened his eyes the attackers were dead. Sebastian stepped forward coming out from the darkness.

He went down on one knee. "My Lord." He greeted. The evil spirit got a good look at his new master. The boy was a few years younger than Ciel and came from a poor peasant family. He was dainty with a less graceful skinny skeleton form. "My name is Sebastian; your butler."

"I can't afford you." The tall male chuckled.

"I don't want your money. I shall see that all of your orders are carried out and in return your soul is mine." The kid nodded in agreement without heatation the devil just smirked.

Sebastian stood reaching for his new master. His pointer finger made contact with one of his eyeballs. The child screamed in pain the proof of their bond embedded on his eye. Weary the child tipped over his servant catching him. The dark butler grabbed an eye patch from his pocket and tied it around the sleeping boy's head. "Now show me all of your hate for the world ,young master. "

---

"I'm home, young master! There you are right where I left you." He chuckled running his hand down the body. The flesh on Ciel's body was completely gone and his outfit half eating. "How are you today?" Hid long digits were placed under the mandible lifted the skull.

"My master after you was full of hate but no like your hate." He brought his forehead down to touch the skull's gazing deeply into empty eye sockets. He breathed in deeply to the human nose the body no longer smelled. The demon could smell him like it was back when he was first decaying.

In his abyss he heard the cry of another boy waiting to be his meal. "Young master I need to go." He kissed one hand then bowed like normal. "I'll see you later."

---

A/N: Ok sorry for any mistakes now review.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back, young master." The demon frowned walking closer to his master. "Oh what has happened to you?" He groaned. The decomposing flesh soaked into the bench and the ground creating this black spot around the body.

Not even a demon could stop the decaying of anything but Sebastian would do all he could to prevent it. "Let's get you clean." Being as gently as possible Sebastian gathered Ciel in his arms picking him up bridal style. No matter how gentle the devil was his earl was still as fragile.

The sacrum disconnected from the lumbar with the sound of a light pop. A few of the spinal bones fell off on to the ground with little clatters. The butler held his lord close to his chest trying hard not to drop him. The legs dangled slightly but that was enough for the leg to detach from knee.

He stuttered out an apology knowing the child didn't want to be treated that way without carefulness. Sadly he gazed at the pieces that broke into thousand or more shards knowing there was no way to fix them. "I have been neglecting you lately haven't I? I'm sorry young master."

He drew a handkerchief from his inner pocket; wetting it with his tongue then wiping it across the dirty bones. The servant didn't stop till the bones were white as if there were bleached. Softly he removed the head from the cervical rubbing the top of his head like he was a pet.

Each bone was thoroughly cleaned all the bacteria killed. Sebastian then put his sire back together minus his skull. The head laid in his lap like a lap cat begging for attention.

"I fear the next time I come home you will not be here to greet me." Deeply his gazed into the empty socket-in an almost romantic manner-. He trailed the handkerchief through the eye sockets. "Young master you look so empty…or maybe that's me." The demon frowned his shoulders dropping.

"Oh yes! I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Phantomhive family ring. The shinny blue sapphire that fit perfectly in his thumb. "You don't have much need for it now but I refuse to let a minor pedigree touch it." Like his earl had many times before he kissed the navy ring. "No one has ever come close to your magnificent taste. They all give pathetic orders too, I'm completely wasted."

The ring was placed in the black socket; from a distance it looked like one hole was glowing blue. "Amazing."

Looking back at his aristocrat's body most of it was still intact but not for long. He picked up one of the spinal bones watching it shatter in his hand, and then blow away in a guest. He picked up a bigger and stronger bone; it was cracked a little but wasn't as fragile. Ciel couldn't survive here for much longer and it was he fault for not taking better care of his master.

He picked the head up by the sides holding it close to his face. "I failed your order, Young master. But I want to ask would you do me the honor of being by my side forever?"

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated to Saku for giving me the idea. I hope you like it but I didn't have the heart to completely turn him to dust. Doesn't this remind you of Richard who wouldn't let go of that skull because he thought it would be lonely? Aww Sebastian is lonely.


End file.
